creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghazra
The Ghazra are tadpole like sapients native to planet Hydroth, and members of the Crux. The Ghazra are most closely allied with the Zazlotl, which are almost seen together in tandem. History Compared to other sentients of Hydroth, they by far were the most primitive containing only crude technology. At some point, Zolacians discovered the submerged continent which the Ghazra resided on, but the Ghazra viciously attacked the Zolacians, which promoted the Zolacians to avoid them whenever possible. Hundreds of years later during the time of the Troika, that the Zazlotl came across the Ghazra. The Zazlotl soon discovered that the Ghazra were not nearly as hostile to them as the Zolacians had said they would be, and the two species were able to set up a relationship with one another. Partially through caution and partially through absentmindedness and excitement, they did not reveal this precarious alliance to the rest of the Troika, and its existence remained unaffected emotionally for quite some time. At the same time, however, the Ghazra culture was highly affected by the Zazlotl influence, and what was once a nomadic, low technology species quickly picked up on several technologies which they began to utilize with the help of the Zazlotl. The Zazlotl had noted the nearly useless claw-fins of the Ghazra, and had taken pity upon their species. The Ghazra were able to return the favor with their hostile attitudes, working like an older brother to keep the bullies at bay. But as more and more Zazlotl quietly chose to live under the wing of these strange, tadpole-like creatures, the Zolacians and Hydrothi began to take notice. A council member was in the market one day where he spoke with the Hydrothi merchant, only to realize that he was not the only one to notice the steadily dropping Zazlotl numbers in their city. Realizing it was not just in his head, he went to his peers on the council, and they requested an emergency meeting with the Zazlotl councilors. It was revealed at this meeting that the Zazlotl had made allies with the Ghazra, and that the Ghazra were learning much from the ways of the Troika. Shaken by this admission, the Zolacian councilors showed apprehension when offered the chance to meet with a Ghazra delegate committee on open ground, and instead ended the meeting early. It was a few weeks before the Zolacians worked up the courage to bring about a second meeting, again only holding the two species in question -- the Hydrothi were kept out of the matter, mainly due to the Hydrothi having - like the Zazlotl before them - never met the Ghazra, and they might start thinking them peaceful as well. At this second meeting, the Zolacians openly admitted their fears, believing the tedious alliance between Zazlotl and Ghazra could bring about the destruction of the Troika and all it had worked so hard to garner. They first pleaded with the Zazlotl to cut their ties with the Ghazra, but when they explained that they had nothing to fear from the Ghazra, the Zolacian Councilors suddenly changed tactics, ordering the ties cut with the "free-swimming monstrosities". The Zazlotl councilors were quickly taken aback to this, and were surprised and shocked by the harsh and forceful words of their allies. They did not take kindly to being ordered to this, and unanimously their councilors refused to end their budding relationship with the Free-swimmers. When the Zolacians became outraged at this decision, the Zazlotls quickly incited their right to freedom of choice, and that they would do as they chose fit; although they did not specifically state after this that their choice was in fact to remain allies with the Ghazras, they certainly intended to do so. The meeting ended abruptly, and the Zazlotl councilors left the room in a huff, leaving the Zolacian councilors in a state of paralyzing fear and panic. The next few months passed without incident, and the Zazlotls believed that they had succeeded in swaying the Zolacians into accepting their path; Zazlotl life was good, with the weight of their secret liasons off their shoulders, they crawled about with their heads head high, almost in bliss. They were never happier knowing that they could openly converse with the Ghazra after these many years, and were even seen talking out in public about their encounters, exciting many Hydrothi children with their stories. However, while these months were excellent on the Zazlotl, they were harsh on the entire Zolacian populace, with their species growing more and more stressed as word of this alliance spread thanks to the Zazlotl's excited chatter. Many Zolacian citizens came to the councilors, explaining they lived every day in fear and every night was racked with nightmares of similar events. All Zolacians seemed to think this would end in their ultimate demise, partially because the stories of the Ghazra had become a legend, and Ghazra were one race described in scary horror stories. Realizing their citizens were under so much duress, the Zolacians tried pleading to the Zazlotl once more to end their relations, but to no avail. The councilors became enraged at this, and in a final single-race meeting, they silently declared war against what they considered to be their former ally, the Zazlotl. Not expecting these results at all, the Zazlotl were far from prepared, and large numbers of them were annihilated within a few days' time. With nearly all Zazlotl wiped off both the Hydrothi and Zolacian continents, many Zazlotls fled their ancestral lands as the threat of obliteration loomed overhead like a pall and moved into Ghazra territory, where they were welcomed by open fins. Here the two races discussed the matter, with the final conclusion that what the Zolacians were doing was very, very wrong. Choosing to stand up for themselves, both races came to the agreement of mutual war, and took after the former Troika, in a hard-fought attempt to keep their freedom. Thanks in part to the fear and terror the Ghazra could cause to roil through the ranks of the Zolacian armies, they were quickly losing ground, and it seemed as if the new alliance would win the day. However, the tides quickly turned once more as the Zolacians ordered the Hydrothi to be enlisted beside them. The dumbstruck Zazlotl and the Ghazra were soundly beaten within a few months' time, leaving them armyless. In a dual-race meeting, the former Troika (or rather, the Zolacians alone as the Hydrothi remained silent on the matter) decided that these beings needed their technologies stripped from them entirely, to prevent them from trying to incite another war. With this decided, the Zolacians went in and destroyed all technology the two races had acquired over the last few centuries, leaving both back at tribal era technologies. Any and all known technologists and constructors were then executed. Every few years at random times, the Zazlotl would return to crush their technologies once more and put again put any technologists and constructors to death. With the war over, the Hydrothi fell into a deep, brooding depression, and refused to help the Zolacians in taking down the Lyssh. Because of this the Zolacians suffered uncountable casualties at the hands of the Lyssh -- an event that pleased the Ghazra, but not the Zazlotls, who chose to keep silent about their feelings, possibly fearing another eradication of their kind. With so many Zolacians dead, they turned on the Hydrothi next, blaming them for the amounts of their blood spilled. With so few Zolacian soldiers remaining, the Hydrothi were killed during rest, an few remained by the time they were forced back to their continent. With all other sapient species beaten into submission and with no hope of fighting back, the Zolacians claimed total rule of their planet, which they eventually named in their honor: Zolacia. Zolacian Rule The Zolacians ruled the planet of Zolacia for many thousands of years, keeping the other four sapient species in check due to what they considered as being their more hostile natures. Over time, they had lost their love for the Hydrothi and the Zazlotl, and they felt it a necessary evil to continue to keep the others at a third world technological level, preventing each from being able to properly uprise against the ridiculously more advanced Zolacians. While the Zazlotl, Ghazra, and Lyssh did not fight back against their subjugators, the peaceful Hydrothi grew increasingly enraged over time. Crux Invasion & Initial Xenophobia Unfortunately for the Zolacian Empire, their rule was not meant to last forever. It was eventually discovered by the dreaded Crux, a huge group of space pirates led by the mysterious being, Cycrab. At first the Crux found nothing of interest other than water that they could leech from to provide their crews with much needed water, but reconnaissance scouts eventually discovered the huge submerged parapets of the Zolacian capitol city. Thinking quickly, the Crux scanned the remainder of the planet, getting a feel for the opposition residing beneath the waves. They discovered the other races, too, but took note of their tribal lifestyles, and it was decided that they were of no threat and little consequence to the pirates; they were to be spared however, to attempt converting them into SKULLs, bands of masked gangs that do much of the Crux's dirty work on numerous worlds they secretly have holdings on, many of which were formed out of religious cults as fronts. With a general knowledge about what kind of resistance the Zolacians could hold, the pirates struck. The war was almost equal, as although the Crux had far vaster numbers, they weren't built for taking a battle strictly underwater, while the Zolacians were "on their home turf". Despite their having lesser technologies than the pirates, they were beating them back somewhat, causing a barely unstable front line. It was during this time that a Hydrothi terrorist cell moved into Zolacian territory and caught sight of this war. While initially dumbstruck at the existence of so many other sapient races in their midst, an air of sinister cleverness came over them, and they rushed back to their home continent. Returning to their leaders to hold a closed meeting, it was not long before they came to the realization that this might be their best chance to overthrow the Zolacians once and for all. However, without knowing the intent of the other races they witnessed, they could not be certain that taking out the Zolacians wouldn't spell doom for the entire planet, and thus, they moved delegates towards the other continents under cover of night, utilizing several stolen Zolacian vessels that the terrorist group that witnessed the war had stolen to return home quickly. It took little effort to convince the other three races to strike the Zolacians at this, their most important hour, and soon the races had stolen several more Zolacian vessels to use as transport for the soldiers of the other four races to attack. The following decisive moments would determine the outcome of the Zolacian people, and with that, the entire world. Allies The Ghazra are full-fledged members of the Crux, although they are given low ranks within, with few members exceeding their racial caste. All members of the Crux and Scourge are considered their allies. Major Allies *Zazlotl *Hydrothi *Lyssh Minor Allies *Abyssal Zharkulan *Avin *Ciitarkian *Mohm *Stralk *Savpraxx *Zaryn Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:The Crux Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Hydroth Inhabitants Category:Original Aliens Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials